An Uzumaki Can Do Anything Better
by stary202
Summary: You must top Sasuke." That was the bet Kiba had made with Naruto, but make Sasuke Uchiha be a uke, Naruto will have to pull out all the stops. Including handcuffs, masterbation, a popsicle, and...a woman's police uniform! NARUSasu and slight SasuNaru.


This is a One-shot

This is a One-shot

Warning- Contains shonen-ai, smut, some SasuNaru but mostly NaruSasu, lemony-goodness, and MAJOR YAOI AND YAOI RELATED THINGS.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. I DO own Hikari, for she is my OC.

This is the sequel-ish thing for An Uchiha Can Do Anything; I just realized the irony in the title of that story and this one. Get it? An Uchiha can DO anything. A little yaoi-humor for you all.

Anyways, this is also a sequel-ish thing for Reactions to the Video ,but you don't have to read that to read this one, because that was a pretty sucky sequel, so I wrote this one to make up for it, and because I felt like it.

On with the story!!

An Uzumaki Can Do Anything Better

"I can just here Sasuke now, saying 'You disappoint me, dobe.' or 'You couldn't even do that! You really are a dead last!'" Kiba said with a smirk, knowing fully that this would work on Naruto.

**--Flashback--**

Naruto was peacefully lazing about on Sasuke's/his couch, when the doorbell rang.

"Ngh!!" Naruto groaned, but reluctantly got up and answered the door, "Kiba?! What do you want at…looks at clock 10:00 in the morning?"

"Well hey buddy-oh-pal!" Kiba joked as he let him self into the Uchiha/ Uzumaki mansion, "I still can't believe Uchiha made you move in with him. Speaking-of-which, where is he?"

"Upstairs, sleeping. And he only made me move in with him because after last week when he got attacked by everyone for have had sex with me, he realized just how many people have crushes on me, and 'didn't want to share'. He's such a possessive bastard." Naruto quoted Sasuke as he walked began to walk to the kitchen to make his guest some coffee or something, when he was stopped by Kiba.

"That's okay, Naruto. I'm only going to be here for a short while. In fact, we should get down to business." Kiba said, but Naruto gave a questionable Business-and-kiba!-that's-a-laugh look, so he continued, "How would you like to make a bet?"

"Oh NO!! No, no, no. There is no way you're getting me to do that. You know what happened to Sasuke when you made a bet with him! I don't want to get killed by his fan-girls!!"

"What are you talking about, I never said the bet involved Uchiha, and most of Sasuke's fan-girls are SasuNaru fan girls too, so it'll be fine." Kiba reassured him, but the smirk he had on told Naruto otherwise.

"I still don't want to." Naruto said sternly.

"I guess Uchiha was right after all. You are a whimp." Kiba smirk grew.

"What!!" Naruto yelled, but was sure to keep his voice down so that he wouldn't wake Sasuke.

**--Flashback Ended--**

"I can just here Sasuke now, saying 'You disappoint me, dobe.' or 'You couldn't even do that! You really are a dead last!'" Kiba said with a smirk, knowing fully that this would work on Naruto.

"That stupid teme, he knows full well I'm better than him! He's just afraid to admit it!!" Naruto fumed.

"Would you like to prove him wrong? The bet can do just that." Kiba smirked as if there was no tomorrow for his plan was going exactly as planned.

"Fine. I accept your bet! Bring it on! I'll show that teme, believe it!" Naruto yelled once again to Kiba.

"Good, now what you have to do is this-" Kiba said while whispering the rest to Naruto.

--**Time skip to when Sasuke wakes up--**

"Hey dobe, what's for breakfast?" Sasuke asked as he trudged down the steps, following the smell of tomatoes from the kitchen. (1)

"Stupid Kiba. Stupid bet. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid fan-girls. Stupid Ninja-way." Naruto mumbled to himself, not even bothering to answer the Uchiha, as he remembered the bet/rules.

**--Flashback--**

"You have to make Sasuke be uke." Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"Wha…those fan-girls really ARE going to kill me than, because if anything they're SASUNARU fan-girls, not NARUSASU!! (2)" Naruto spazzed.

"Oh well, you're the one who accepted the bet." Kiba shrugged like it was nothing, though he was dong a happy dance in his mind.

"But…I…fine." Naruto gave in, knowing it was his ninja-way to never back down from something he had agreed to, "So what are the rules?"

"Well, since I'm your friend and all, I'll make it easier for you than Uchiha." Kiba said, though he was still going to make it somewhat difficult. Oh how he loved his sadistic pleasures (3), "So here are the rules-

1- You must sneak a camera into Sasuke's room, so you can video tape it for me (4)

2- Sasuke won't come willing (5), so hide some handcuffs on his pillow or something.

3- In fact, why don't you just cosplay as a cop, or a police woman? That'd be kinky."

"Wait, why does it need to be kinky?" Naruto asked, stopping Kiba in the middle of explaining the rules.

"I'm getting there." Kiba said, as he began his ranting again, "Sasuke won't come willingly, so you have to make him want sex _so_ badly, that he won't care if he tops or not. Now that you know this, the rest of the rules will make more sense-

4- You must ask Sasuke if you can top first before begin to persuade him.

5- If Sasuke denies this, which he will (6), then you may do whatever is necessary to make him want sex.

6- You must make sure Sasuke _begs_ you to have sex with him.

And finally, the 7th and final rule-

7- You can't tell Sasuke about any of this until tomorrow."

"What happens if I break one of these rules?" Naruto curiously asked, though he was slightly afraid of the answer.

"I'll make you wear every single cosplay uniform Hikari's ever made.(7)" Naruto sweatdropped as Kiba continued, "So do you understand the rules, Naruto?" Kiba asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I guess, but how will I get all this stuff before Sasuke wakes up?" Naruto asked.

"Problem solved." Kiba said cheerfully as he pulled a bag out of nowhere (8), "Everything you need is in here. Now I have to run so you can get ready."

"Wait! What if I have questions?" Naruto yelled after his friend, who was about to poof away.

"Like I said, 'everything you need is in the bag.'" Kiba smirked before disappearing to go elsewhere for the time being.

**--Flashback Ended--**(9)

Naruto had done rules 1-3 already, thanks goodness Sasuke wasn't a light sleeper, and 4 would probably be easy, but as for 5-7, he wasn't to sure about. Naruto had also made sure to hide the bag under Sasuke's bed for future use.

"Dobe, I asked you a-" Sasuke began to say, but stopped when he saw what Naruto was wearing, his outfit making all of Sasuke's blood run south.

Naruto had a police woman's navy-blue t-shirts on, with the red tie, Uchiha symbol (10) on the back, and everything. Naruto was also wearing a navy-blue mini-skirt, which was really-really-mini, a police belt with some items strapped to it, white socks, dark-blue flats (11), and to top it all of, a woman's police hat was place at the top of his head.

"Naruto…why are you wearing that?" Sasuke asked, as he wiped some drool from his mouth, looking like a lion that hadn't eaten for days and was just given a huge steak, Naruto being that steak.

"Ki- I just felt like cosplaying a bit." Naruto said, turning a dark red under Sasuke's intense stare, almost saying that Kiba had made him wear it, but stop when he remembered rule 7.

"Well I hope you're ready to be fucked into that stove you're standing by because that's what I'm going to do in about ten seconds." Sasuke said as he began moving towards Naruto, who just blushed more.

"Oh yeah, about that, I was wondering if I could top…just this once." Naruto said with pleading eyes, hoping Sasuke would just give in so he wouldn't have to do rules 5, 6, and 7.

"No." Sasuke said in a stern tone, which almost made Naruto burst out laughing because of how serious he was about not being able to be seme.

"But Sasuke I-"

"No, and that'd final Naruto. Now get ready to be fucked." Sasuke cursed.

"I didn't want to have to do this, _and I mean, I READLLY didn't want to do this,_ but you give me no choice." Naruto said as he stood his ground, "No sex."

"What!" Sasuke said awestruck.

"You heard me. No sex until you let me top."

"Tsh. I can last; I know you'll want it sooner or later." Sasuke said with fake confidence.

"We'll just see about that." And with that, Naruto took the tomatoes he had been slicing, put them on a plate, and made his way over to the table to eat them.

"What are you doing, dobe? You don't like tomatoes." Sasuke stated while also walking over to the table to sit across from Naruto.

"Ah, but you do." And with that, Naruto to one of the tomato slices and slowly moved it across his lips, then licking it and popping it into his mouth.

Sasuke just stared as Naruto did this with all 13 of the tomato slices, already feeling his pants harden from the sight, but not giving in, '_Who knew the dobe could be so seductive._'

"That was good. I can see now why you like them so much." Naruto grinned deviously as he brought his, now sticking with tomato juice, fingers up to his lips to suck each one individually. He then cleared his plate like nothing had happened.

"You know, those tomatoes were good and everything, but I think I'm in the mood for something more sweet." And with that, Naruto went to the freezer to get something.

That something happened to be at the bottom of said freezer, so Naruto had to bend down to reach it, making Sasuke tilt his body to the side, almost falling out of his chair, to get a nice view of Naruto ass.

"Here we go." Naruto said as he pulled out a Popsicle from the freezer, and went to unwrap it by the garbage, "I just love to suck on these."

"_Oh god, the innuendo of that sentence. Oh god, no_." Sasuke thought as he got up from his chair, knowing he wouldn't be able to take much more of this, "I'm going to go watch some TV."

"You're not getting of that easily, teme." Naruto said to himself as he finished unwrapping his popsicle and went into the living room, to find Sasuke already sitting on the couch watching some news or something non-important.

"Let's watch it together, Sas-kay." Naruto smiled innocently, but his eyes showed an evil glint, as Naruto went and sat on the Uchiha's lap, feeling Sasuke visible hard-on, but pretending not to notice, "_This is actually beginning to be fun. If only I didn't have to wear this stupid outfit."_

"Nnngghh" Sasuke tried to hold back a moan as Naruto sat on his lap, wiggling around to get comfortable, making Sasuke all the more hard, if possible.

"So what are we watching, Sasu?" Naruto tilted his head up to face Sasuke as he sucked on his pink-lemonade popsicle. Naruto was actually getting used to wearing the silly out-fit.

"N…News…" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto like he was going to pounce on him any second, a little drool coming down from his mouth.

"Oh teme, you've got something here." Naruto said as he pulled the popsicle out of his mouth and moved up a little to lick the drool from Sasuke's mouth, "There. All clean."

Naruto just went back to sucking the popsicles top, licking the sides occasionally, and than finally bit of a bit, starting the whole process over until the popsicle was all gone. Naruto smiled the whole time, because with every lick of the underside of the popsicle, he'd feel Sasuke's crotch grow bigger every time.

"Oh whoops, I missed what had happened because I was too focused on sucking my popsicle. Do you know what happened, Sasu?" Naruto said while innocently once again looking up at Sasuke, to find him staring intently back.

Sasuke noticed Naruto had a bit of popsicle juice on his lip, and decided it was time for pay back.

"Here, Naruto let me get that popsicle juice for you." Sasuke smirk as he licked Naruto bottom lip, taking a little longer than necessary to get the juice of, earning him a little moan from Naruto.

Feeling triumphant, Sasuke leaned back away from Naruto, to see Naruto's glazed over a bit with lust. He couldn't help but stare.

"_Don't feel to happy Sasuke. I moaned on purpose, and if you liked that, you'll __love__ this."_ Naruto thought deviously as he looked now and away from Sasuke a bit, a blush forming on his cheeks as he said in the cutest and innocent, yet most seductive way he could manage, "Oh…um…thanks Sasuke." as he licked his lips in appreciation.

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed as he pushed Naruto off his lap and made him lay on the couch as he attacked those pink, plush lips of Naruto's.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, letting Sasuke into his moist cavern, who took the chance to explore every inch of it.

When it was time to breathe, Sasuke broke the kiss and stared down at the panting, blushing, and slightly sweaty blond, thinking, "_Dammit, he's not even trying right now and he's turning me on."_

Naruto just remembered that he had to go to Sasuke's room to video tape this, so he swallowed what was left of his pride, not even needing to fake blushing because it was embarrassing enough as it was, and said, "Um..Sasuke-sama…do you think…we could possibly go to your room, because I just don't want it to hurt when you thrust into me while I'm-"

"Okay. Okay, as long as you just stop right there. I'm too horney right now, and you're going to make me cum on the spot if you keep talking like that." Sasuke said while dragging Naruto up to his room, locking the door, and throwing Naruto onto his bed.

"Now where were we…?" Sasuke said as he climbed on top of Naruto, only to be flipped over by said blond so that Naruto was on top.

"We were right about here." Naruto smirked , removing all of Sasuke's clothes within seconds, then grabbed the handcuffs under Sasuke's pillow and cuffed Sasuke's hands to the headboard, said Uchiha being too dumbfounded at the moment to take anything in. Naruto also grabbed to belts from the bag Kiba had given him and strapped Sasuke's legs apart, making sure to infuse all the bindings with chakra, so Sasuke wouldn't escape.

Sasuke realized what had happened when he felt cool air hit him in between his legs and growled out, "dobe" as he tried to struggle but found it useless.

"Sasuke-sama, have I been bad?" Naruto asked innocently, now enjoying every minute of this.

"Yes. Very, now untie me so that I can punish you." Sasuke smirked, but the smirk faded quickly when Naruto went up and nibbled on his ear, whispering, _very_ seductively,

"That's okay, Sasuke-sama. I'll punish myself."

With that said, Naruto pulled back and started to very, _very _slowly strip in front of Sasuke. When he was down to his boxers, Naruto grabbed some lube from the bag from Kiba, straddled Sasuke, and started to give Sasuke the show of his life.

He first lubed up his fingers, than traced them all the way down to his hole where he slowly inserted one of his fingers, wincing at the pain.

As Sasuke watched this, the only things that was going through his head, for it seemed all the blood that made it function properly was elsewhere at the moment, was, "No way!" and "Fuck yes, don't you dare stop."

Naruto inserted a second finger, making a scissoring motion to stretch himself, his other hand going into his boxers to jerk himself off, hoping that would help distract him from the pain. Naruto added a third finger as his other hand moved faster along his length.

"Ahhhh." Naruto screamed in ecstasy as he found his prostate. He began moving both his hands as fast as he could, almost going over the edge, but stopping in the nick of time.

Naruto pulled his fingers out, and forced himself to stop jerking off. "_Have to wait until I fuck Sasuke. Have to wait until I fuck Sasuke._" became the new mantra in Naruto's head as he grabbed the lube, once again, and began to lube up his length, readying himself at Sasuke's hole.

"So Sasuke-sama, do you still not want to be uke?" Naruto said with a slight grin.

"Fine, I'll be uke. But only this once, so you had better hurry up and get on with it, before I make you." Sasuke said as his crotch twitched with excitement.

"Sorry Sasuke-sama, but I need you to _beg_ first." Naruto said, remembering rule 6.

"What…no way am I-" Sasuke began but stopped when he felt Naruto put his mouth around his length.

"But Sasuke-sama, Naru-chan's been very good, and even punished himself. Don't you think he should get this reward?" Naruto said cutely as he _slowly_ licked Sasuke's crotch, repeating what he did to his Popsicle, "By the way, Sasuke-sama, you taste _very_ good."

"Nggghhhhh." Sasuke moaned as he tried to think about how bad it would be if he just let Naruto top this _one_ time. Uchiha pride or looks down at Naruto that.

"Damnit!!" Sasuke moaned as he yank Naruto's head up to face him, breaking free from his restraints "I'm only going to say this once, dobe, and so listen good." Sasuke began as he gulped, trying to swallow his pride, as he leaned by Naruto's ear"Please_ fuck me."_

Naruto grinned so big, it looked as if the grin might split his face in two any second now, "That's all I needed to know."

Naruto than thrusted all the way in, trying to cause Sasuke as little pain as possible.

"Ahhhhh!!" Sasuke screamed in pain, "_I guess this is how the dobe feels every time we have sex. I should be a little nicer next time I guess."_

Naruto waited until Sasuke moaned for him to move, than started to thrust in and out, creating a steady motion. Though the motion was to slow for Sasuke, so he started to thrust his hips down on Naruto, trying to get him to go faster.

Soon enough, both Sasuke and Naruto were almost at their peek, so Naruto started to search for that spot that would make Sasuke scream in ecstasy.

"AH! Right there!" Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto hit his prostate dead-on.

Naruto thrust as fast as he could, hitting Sasuke's prostate every time, while grabbing Sasuke's crotch and jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

All the pleasure was too great for Sasuke, and he cummed, moaning Naruto's name, all over Naruto's and his stomachs. When Sasuke's walls clenched around Naruto, he gave one last thrust before cumming deep within Sasuke.

Once the two shinobi had come down from their high, Naruto pulled out of Sasuke, cleaned the both of them off, and covered them up with a near by blanket.

"I've got to admit, for a uke, you make a pretty good seme. I might even let you be seme again sometime." Sasuke smirked as Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest, him in turn wrapping his arms around Naruto. (12)

"Ha, you just try and say that same thing tomorrow." Naruto laughed to himself, knowing all to well how much Sasuke's butt will hurt in the morning.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, slowly letting sleep take over him.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to walk around Konoha with you tomorrow, though those fan-girls of yours are going to be pretty tough to deal with." Naruto said, also letting sleep take him.

"You make no sense, dobe."

"Whatever. Good night, Sasuke."

"Night, dobe."

With that, Sasuke and Naruto fell asleep in each others embrace.

--**Outside--**

Kiba slowly crept through the widow in Sasuke's room, making sure not to wake the two sleeping ninja, as he grabbed the tape from the hidden camera.

Hikari waited outside the widow for him, letting out a sigh of defeat.

Kiba crawled back out the widow, handing the video to Hikari, "Looks like I win."

"Fine, here's the video of Hinata changing like you asked. You're such a pervert." Hikari sighed again, knowing Kiba had won the bet they had made of "If Naruto could ever top Sasuke or not."

"Yeah, well you're one too. Anyways, we better get going before these to wake up from all this noise." Kiba said with a smirk as he started to leave.

"I guess you're right." Hikari said as she hopped off, leaving the two sleeping Shinobi un-a-where of the real reason Kiba had made that bet with Naruto.

**The End**

--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--

Hope you all liked it!! This was my first time writing a NaruSasu fic. so I hope it turned out alright. There was so much smut too. Naruto was so kinky!!

Anyways, please review, I love them,

-Stary202

Naruto- Sadist.

Stary202- Are you talking about me or Kiba?

Naruto- Both.

Sasuke- I just love it when you get pouty.

Naruto- Oh no! You get away from me.

Kiba- How cruel Naruto, Sasuke just wants to have sex with you.

Naruto- It's you! All of you just stay away from me makes a cross with his fingers

Stary202- Like that's going to help you.

Naruto- sweatdrop AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!Runs Away

Sasuke- You won't get away that easily, your ass is mine!! evil laugh runs after Naruto

Stary202- Well…I think this story ended very well.

Kiba- I agree. It was much better than that other sucky story of yours.

Stary202- Say one more word and you'll be getting fucked by Shino in my next story!!

Kiba- NOOOOOO runs away too

Stary202- evil laugh

Helpful things to know about the story-

(1)- For you who don't know, tomatoes are Sasuke's favorite food.

(2)- SasuNaru is when Naruto's uke and NaruSasu is when Sasuke's uke.

(3)- Yeah, I make Kiba sadistic in most of my stories.

(4)- You'll find out why later in the story why he needs it video taped

(5)- No pun intended there.

(6)- Sasuke's a stubborn bastard like that. He thinks of himself as the 'ultimate seme' and thinks of Naruto as the 'ultimate uke', when we all know this is about to change.

(7)- Hikari is the leader of the SasuNaru club, though she also likes NaruSasu. She has made tons and tons of cosplay uniforms, ranging from playboy bunny to Barney, in case Sasuke or Naruto ever needed one. Hikari was the one who gave Kiba the woman police uniform.

(8)- He's a magician!! Nah, just kidding, he's a ninja and that's what ninjas do, surprise people.

(9)- Hi, I love flashbacks. So much fun!!

(10)- If you're wondering why it has the Uchiha symbol on it, not just for the kinkiness, but for you readers that don't know, the Uchiha clan ran the police department before they were massacred by Tachi (my nickname for Itachi).

(11)- I didn't want to be cruel and give Naruto high-heels because I've read tons of stories where he does have to where them, so I think he's suffered enough. At least when it comes to shoes. evil laugh

(12)- Even after all that, Naruto still acts so uke-ish!! :D


End file.
